The other side of things
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: This is Pansy's story, it takes place during Forever Lovers. I got a lot of reviews so I decided to write this to help my reviewers out. they wanted to now why Draco was with Pansy, so read and find out!


Title: The other side of things

A/N: Hi, if anyone reading this likes Harry Potter slash m/m; be sure to read Long Time Coming. Also everyone who hasn't read Forever Lovers be sure to read it after you've read this because it's the reason I wrote this.

Standard Disclaimer applies!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy Parkinson always knew she was going to marry someone rich. So she wasn't surprise at all when the Malfoy's and her parents set up an engagement between her and Draco, their son. He wasn't bad looking at all and she figured she could learn to love him.

They were seen as friends the first two years at Hogwarts even though everyone knew they were together. But Draco seemed to have grown a obsession with a boy at the school and Pans couldn't help but watch as the obsession grew stronger over the years. She knew enough to know that eventually Draco would follow the obsession he had, but the only problem was, would he come back to her?

She kept up appears for her parents but the truth was that she and Draco had quit talking. She knew he was in love and she also new that she could find someone to love her and only her. But her parents wanted her with a Malfoy and she couldn't tell them that Draco was in love with a boy and not just any boy, but Harry bloody Potter at that! Now don't get her wrong, Potter was nice enough. In fact she found him sweet and handsome but he was taking her guy away and she couldn't help but not like him a bit. If it wasn't for that fact she could see her self being his friend some day, but it wouldn't happen not when he found out that Draco had to sleep with her once a mouth until the contract was fulfilled as of the time she turned seventeen. That was the first thing she needed to do, find away out of the contract so that she could be with someone that would worship her body and soul.

Her seventeenth birthday rolled around before they begun their last year at Hogwarts and already Draco had been with his Gryffindor for two years. He seemed put out with the fact that he had to sleep with her. He didn't want to and he didn't want Harry to know he had to. It became a secret and all the while Pansy found it thrilling to live a secret even if she knew he would never be with her. It was fun.

She wrote quiet a few men that year and got quiet a few offers. Finally she found a offer she liked, now all she had to do was tell her parents that was had no intention of marrying Draco Malfoy. But that was harder then it sounded.

She informed Draco of her plan, the wedding arrangements would be broke off after graduation and he could tell his Harry that they could be together, but things never go as plan. The night before graduation she had sex with Draco for the last time and Harry stumbled onto them. She remembered the look on his face, and could see his heart being crushed right then and there. Draco ran after him in only his boxers. Pans continued to get dress and left handing in the same direction that Harry and Draco went off in. that was when she noticed it, a peace of paper crumbled up and laying a few passé away. She picked it up and opened it only to find a bill address and Harry Potter's name. the man had bought a muggle apartment, or was it rented and not bought. She didn't understand muggles that much all she knew was that Draco would want this. With a sigh she tucked into her pocket and headed to her room.

It wasn't until later that she found out what happen and that Harry was gone. She handed the paper to Draco but could see that he wanted to have everything delt with before going to Harry again. Just as she thought her parents weren't too happy but they agreed to cancel the contract with the Malfoy's and transfer it too Duke Angues who was ten years older then her but very wealthy.

She kept in contact with Draco though the years and found out about his son. Draco been watching him from the distance, it just made her proud of her decision to not marry him. After all her first little one came not even a year after she was married and it was a girl. She named her Kara.

She helped Draco pick out gifts to send to his son and laughed as Kara wanted something from Draco too. Pansy thought that her little girl had a crush on her dear friend she was now with child again and excepting a boy. The duke was to pick his name as he was to be the hair.

Then it happen Draco stopped coming to ask her advice or what to get his son. She was sad at first since he had became such a truly good friend but after a while it was find she kept her self busy being a wife and mother.

The letter came five years after her and Draco broke off the engagement, and She was so surprised to see the familiar hand writing of her once best friend.

Dearest Pansy (it read),

I have great news for you! I have got Harry back and his son and him will be coming to live with me. How about we set up a play date for your two and Jaden, (that's his name!) to meet and play together. Harry understands what happen and is fine with it… well as long as you have no urges to every have sex with me again that is. He says he'll AK you if you dare to touch me! Isn't that funny?

Anyways… what do you say? Can we plan a play date? How about Tuesday around eightish? Write me and let me know, oh bring the Duke I haven't talked to him in a while.

Lord Draco Malfoy

PS: The titles great isn't it?

Pans laughed as she reread the letter again and then ran inside to let her husband know that they had plans on Tuesday.

**THE END.**


End file.
